A Real Kiss
by H0n3yGlaz3
Summary: Spectre decides to show you his face. You and only you. (SpectrexReader)


**A/N:** Spectre headcannon inbound! I think Spectre's a really interesting character, so here's some cute SpectrexReader goodness.

* * *

You flipped through a year old magazine, bored with it's contents. There wasn't much to do here. Where were you? Spectre's safehouse. He didn't invite you, but you did invite yourself. Outside of the battlefield and beyond anyone's expectations, the two of you were indeed dating. He refused to show his face to you though, claiming that he didn't want his identity getting out. He probably expected you two to break-up and for you to get revenge by revealing his true identity to all of the major governments all around the world.

You looked up from the old magazine and tossed it aside. Peeking over your shoulder, you spotted Spectre propped up against the wall. A black pillow was underneath him and he was busy cleaning his ripper. The last battle you two had been in was intense. He stayed at the top of the leaderboards, much to Seraph's dismay.

You rose up from your spot on the floor and sighed outwardly. There was nothing to do tonight. Time to go home. Walking over to your boyfriend, you leaned down to kiss the top of his helmet. Just like you always did. You began to take your leave, but a voice stopped you in your tracks.

"Leaving so soon?"

Turning around to Spectre, you gave a nod. It was getting late after all.

"It's been a quiet night. I'm just gonna go sleep or something." you replied.

"At least give me a real kiss." the assassin said, shrugging his padded shoulders.

"A real kiss?" you questioned. "That helmet is in the way."

"What if I removed it?"

Now that was a shocker. Spectre **never** removed his helmet, no matter what. His identity was behind it. Something that would get him killed. He was an assassin that was on everyone's hit list. The only problem was that no one could ever catch him or track him. He was quiet, quick and stealthy.

"Remove it?" you repeated, eyes wide with disbelief.

"Isn't that what I said?" Spectre replied. "You must be deaf."

Eww. Sarcasm. The one thing about Spectre that pissed you off. He was snippy and that tongue was as sharp as his ripper. Whatever he needed to say, he said it. He was an honest man, but sometimes, you wished that he wasn't.

"You're… gonna show me your face?"

The assassin was quiet for a moment. The ripper on his arm went back into it's sheath and he finally replied to your question.

"You and only you." he said. "I can trust you."

A blush may or may not have spread across your face at that exact moment. Aside from being sarcastic and often times rude, Spectre was actually quite sweet. On the battlefield, he would mess with you in the simplest ways. Play with your hair while in active camo, popping out of the shadows and taking your kills, and even going as far as to randomly appear in front of you. He knew for a fact that your were a scaredy cat and he used that to his advantage. Although these small acts pissed you off, you were still happy that he found time to poke fun at you. Spectre was serious while on his missions, but he made it a side-mission to make you feel noticed and appreciated.

The liquidator rose up from his seat on the floor and stared directly at you. He held up a single finger.

"Cover your eyes."

You did as you were told, unknowingly excited. You were finally going to see Spectre's face for the first and maybe last time!

"No peeking. I'm watching you."

Yeah, right. You always peeked. Opening your dainty fingers, you watched as Spectre lifted his gloved hands up to meet the sides of his helmet. He tucked his thumbs underneath his chin, added a little force and off it came. Long black hair fell bit by bit to meet his waist. Yellow skin finally got the chance to breathe and piercing green eyes shut down the world.

Biting your lip to conceal a gasp, you covered your eyes again. He was even hotter underneath the helmet.

"Behold." Spectre introduced, placing his helmet onto a low table behind him.

Your hands flew away from your face and you gasped in fake surprise. This was Spectre. _The_ Spectre. He blinked his almond shaped eyes in your direction, then rolled them as a slither of drool slipped beyond your lips.

"I didn't know you were Asian!" you giggled, earning yourself an annoyed grunt.

"Nobody knows." His identity was no longer a secret to you. "Are you going to say something else?"

"You're cute." you smirked.

"And?"

A bell went off in your head.

"I can kiss you now!" you shouted, running over to him and finally being able to grace his lips with your own.

Spectre nearly toppled over, but gained his balance and remained standing. He placed his hands on your hips as you pulled away from the forbidden kiss and ran your fingers through his hair.

"What's with all the hair?" you questioned, pulling the jet black locks into pigtails.

The man shook your hands away before replying.

"Don't do that. As much as I'd love to get it cut, I have no time." he admitted, keeping his eyes on you.

"No time?" you echoed, before an idea popped into your head. "I'll cut it for you sometime!"

At that very moment, a beeping noise reached your pierced ears. Spectre pulled a small pager from his waist and read the text on the screen. He released your hips for several seconds to reply back to the text.

 _'I'll take the job.'_

"I've gotta leave." he announced, walking back over to the table and picking up his helmet.

"Aww, man…" you frowned, actually upset. He would probably be gone all night.

"Stop whining." the assassin said, grabbing your hand and an extra combat knife before he left his safehouse with you.

Turning off the lights and locking the door, he faced you. That helmet was in the way of what you wanted most. Spectre tapped the front of his helmet and you leaned forward, placing another kiss onto it.

"If all goes according to plan, I'll come back before the end of the night." This thought alone made you smile, ear-to-ear. "Maybe then I'll show your more than just my face..."

Your beloved disappeared into the night and you took a couple seconds to replay what he said several times in your head. Your face resembled that of a tomato as you screamed into the darkness.

"Get back here!"


End file.
